Hawkship (Ship)
Description The Hawkship is a medium-sized warship, and is one of the workhorses of many human navies. As the name implies, it is shaped like a great wooden hawk. The wooden-framed, fabric-covered wings set along the gravity plane serve as aids for maneuvering in the same manner as sails. The main hull of the ship itself is one great hawk body, with two full internal decks, plus cabins fore and aft on the main deck. The bridge of the ship is located in the head of the hawk, while the weapons are all abovedecks. The medium ballistas are typically mounted in the aft castle, while the heavy ballistas are in the forecastle, and the catapult is mounted centrally on the main deck. Quarters for crewmen and officers alike are located at the heart of the ship, while the cargo hold is in the stern. A pair of landing claws hangs under the hull, strengthened to support and balance the ship when it lands. The claws are not intended to be used in combat. Crew The captain, helmsman, and navigator have stations in the bridge of the ship, in the head of the hawk. The first officer, quartermaster, and sail master are usually each stationed at a large weapon where they can bark orders at the weapons crews and sailors alike as needed. While only 24 men are needed to handle the ship and man all of the weapons, a Hawkship usually operates with a complement of 40-50 men, including a dozen or more marines. Ship Uses Naval Vessel: The primary purpose of the Hawkship is as a warship. It is the mainstay of many different human navies, frequently operating alongside War Birds, Shrikeships, Falcons, and other bird-ships. Hawkships are frequently used for patrols, pirate-hunting, and to wage war. Merchant: Although it is not as popular as a merchant ship, the Hawkship can often be found filling this role; usually in areas of space where pirates are not uncommon. Although it is more expensive to operate than many other trade ships in its general size class, primarily because it requires a relatively large crew to operate at full capacity, it is much less likely to be attacked than a ship such as a Tradesman. Privateer: The fact that the Hawkship is well-armed and used by many different organizations makes it popular as a privateer. Typically, the captain will purchase the Hawkship from the same organization that provides him with a letter or marque, often at a reduced price depending on the terms of the letter of marque. Other Configurations Hawk of War: A popular variation for naval ships, the Hawk of War upgrades the medium ballistas to heavy versions. Extra armour is added, dropping AR to 4, but reducing MC to E. Cargo space on a Hawk of War is reduced to 11 tons. A few Hawks of War, particularly those used as short-range defense craft, are further equipped with a pair of bombards and a greek fire projector, although this reduces cargo space to a mere 5 tons.